In a medical field, the following has been widely performed in recent years: an examination (hereinafter, referred to as an ultrasonic examination) that uses a device for imaging an ultrasonic image of a body organ or the like (hereinafter referred to as an ultrasonic image device). Specifically, the ultrasonic image device includes a probe and a display. A doctor or the like checks the ultrasonic image of an object to be examined, such as an organ displayed on the display, while pressing the probe against a subject's body to make the ultrasonic examination (see, for example, Patent Document 1).